


CAN'T TAKE MY EYES OFF YOU

by BluishMeow



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 13:42:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18942160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluishMeow/pseuds/BluishMeow
Summary: 模特澳×摄影师耀





	CAN'T TAKE MY EYES OFF YOU

CAN’T TAKE MY EYES OFF YOU

 

“好，这条可以过了！”  
摄影棚里乱而有序，听在场总监助理宣布可以做下一组造型，各人又开始下一轮的忙碌，而众人忙碌中心的对象王濠镜，被按住换下外套之后又给造型师叫去做发型。  
他看着桌上摆着的发胶和各式眼镜，也就只好笑笑坐了下来。  
然后就意料之外地在面前的镜子里看到了一个熟悉的身影。尽管那人已匆匆走开、马尾变长，身形也清减些许，但王濠镜自信不会认错。他也肯定，那双眼睛是在看自己。  
王濠镜不禁失笑，假如王耀知道他今天拍的这一组会有大尺度……  
算了，他现在就想回家抱抱这只猫咪。

做模特这一行，光鲜大多只在镜头下维持。但这并不妨碍王濠镜去描画自己另一部分的生活，譬如副业，或者感情。说到底，王濠镜其实并太不介意日程表上需要时常做增减的勾画，他总擅长周旋之间游刃有余，即便现在的名气让他出门时偶尔会被拍到并在时尚区热搜榜游上一游——要知道，在他从事这行以前，他的颜值和身材就已被不少路人眼红花痴过。  
当然，王濠镜把钥匙插入锁孔时想，他更不会介意与恋人相处的时间能长些。  
而他的王耀，正盘腿坐在几前对着笔电敲敲写写，旁边立着他自己惯用的行李箱。除开地毯上摊开的本子和还没收好的镜头等等之类若干设备，一切竟跟王耀离开前无异。

哦，收回前言，王濠镜看到了餐桌上一大盒他提到过的点心和其他手信。  
王耀在王濠镜撑在玄关鞋架边换鞋前就转过头来盯着他看。王濠镜看着这位开始慢腾腾收工具的工作狂，决定不戳破那道一直挂着的浅笑，在他走到桌边问“吃了没”之后，左手虚揽细腰，低下头来啄了一口。  
“吃过了。”王濠镜笑着回答，答案模糊不清意义未明。王耀瞪他一眼，并不打算深究，这样的回答对分隔数日的情侣来说只能拿到A-的级别，不能再高了。  
而王濠镜好像并没有领情的打算，现在两只手都绕到王耀腰后紧紧抱住：“你明知道我只是开玩笑……吃不得这些。”  
王耀微凉的手掌从衣服下摆伸进去，摸了一把王濠镜的腹肌，很好，手感如常——“吃不胖。”  
王濠镜几乎是一瞬间就笑了出来，然后快速捉住了正欲往下的手：“不存在的——不过，如果是你的话应该可以。”  
还没从旅途中完全缓回神的摄影师疑惑地抬头，只捕捉到了他的帅气模特低头逆着光的轮廓，感知到嘴唇上的柔软触感时也就只来得及抓住衣服。  
王濠镜今天的便服是海魂衫配钴蓝色九分休闲裤，王耀的想法是，看上去特别好脱，配合现在的色调，非常适合慵懒风的挑逗色气。后背陷入柔软地毯时王耀被头顶灯光晃了眼，他推推想要压上来的王濠镜，在几案边上摸出手机却不经意碰到了鼠标。  
然后王濠镜便瞄到了微博主页里自己拍摄现场的宣发动图。  
裸着上半身对镜头抛出的一个wink。  
他挑挑眉，毫不含糊地吻下去，把刚划开手机相机页面、准备比划一下顺便拍几张的王耀亲得迷迷糊糊：“嘘，给你看live版的……”

王耀蹙着眉头想要扯身上人的裤子，那双能引无数粉丝尖叫舔屏的大长腿压着他让他难以做出什么其他动作，更别说这个可恶的家伙在他耳边呵了口气，无名的燥热与兴奋顷刻涌向全身。  
“很急吼？”王耀按住探到胸前的手。  
出去一趟，这人开口语调居然也有了点儿奇特的混合。放在这种场合反而更像点火，欲迎还拒？没关系，反正王濠镜有千百种方法破除伪装，无论身心。  
显然王耀在欢爱这档事上很吃王濠镜那一套，毛茸茸的脑袋在王耀胸前、颈边蹭了又蹭，王耀只是心情颇好地揉了一把他的头发，闭着眼肖想勾画那些红点可能有的形状大小，对于自己的呼吸也变粗重这一点没有半分察觉。  
现在那把低低的嗓音依然在耳边：“给你带了礼物。”  
“嗯？”王耀眯着眼。王濠镜很体贴地换过位置，现在的角度无需担心潮热瞬间被灯亮打扰；地毯柔软度适中，这一项他和王濠镜在以前的尝试中就已摸出答案……  
“嗯？”王耀又重复了一声，半是疑惑半是期待地任王濠镜给他蒙上黑色布条，现在只有极弱的几分光线透过布料来刺激他的神经了，王濠镜甚至细心到在侧边松松打了结。  
王耀的轻笑几不可闻。  
他伸出手来，慢慢摸到王濠镜的眼睛，指尖暧昧地在皮肤上流连，被人捉住凑到嘴边舔了一舔。  
王耀的笑意更深了。

王耀给王濠镜拍的第一套照片里，高瘦的青年身上白色衬衣解开两粒纽扣，眼睛被黑纱蒙住。  
镜头前的他拿着一枝玫瑰，头颅微抬嘴唇半张，光线下的下颌到脖颈线条刚柔并存，蜿蜒到青年锁骨乃至胸膛。光影重叠里王耀不止一次揣测那双被遮住的眼睛里会流露出何种情绪，直到黑纱被摘下又叫他叼起一角，向来温润的深潭里荡着的全是湿漉漉的询问和邀约，冲击力比起充满荷尔蒙气息的半裸肌肉线条来得更甚，几乎不像王耀此前认识的这个人了。  
也只有未曾变过的温柔动作能让王耀一再确定然后抱住他，温度相贴的一瞬间心脏恨不得跳出胸腔以博得更多名为欢爱的东西。  
美丽的事物向来诱人。那一次王耀不受控制般回应对方的轻吻，惯于操纵光线的双手无措地贴上王濠镜的腰身。而现在的王耀已渐渐沉溺享受此般肌肤相亲，王濠镜却没给他这个机会，反倒是钳住王耀手腕、旋即不容抗拒般狠狠吻下去。  
舌尖在口腔里肆意索取。  
远没被满足到的王耀当真是被这人吻到没了脾气，终于可以松口呼气时他扁扁嘴，然后毫不意外地感受到王濠镜的手总算在他身上点起了火。  
“濠镜……”王耀用力挣开手，上下摸索一番，揪住王濠镜的衣衫。  
王濠镜应了一声，转而撩开王耀的睡衣下摆，在他胸前留下无法忽视的吮吸声。  
王耀不乐意了，手上还紧紧攥着身上人的衣服，又不安分地扭身：“你怎么，不脱啊……呃……”  
王濠镜闻言一笑，抓过他的手轻轻揉捏，掌心居然已经汗湿发粘。  
“怕被你咬啊。”

事实却是，王耀不仅不敢咬，还不敢抓，连一个戳都不愿意留。  
王濠镜哄他，没关系的，乖啊……我又不是经常要……  
王耀才不理他，只是半句话的功夫只够他牢牢圈住王濠镜的脖子。额头抵在他肩窝上，每一回都要被他顶得瑟瑟发抖。要是真受不了，王耀自己又舍不得在恋人身上留下丁点儿可疑痕迹。不，只有一次，真的只有那么一次——初尝情事甜头的两人在无人的小小工作室里一阵天雷地火，被压到门板上直接深入的王耀疼地一抖，在满脑子爆炸般涌进的快感刺激下嗷呜一下咬了王濠镜肩头一大口。  
那之后的又舔又亲，成了第二轮冲撞的导火索。  
王耀可怜兮兮，王濠镜身心舒爽，就是之后的拍摄没法穿大领口的衣服有点儿可惜，而被小助理询问是不是身体抱恙的王耀，直接把自己逼进了健身房。  
尽管王耀的工作不能让他空出固定时间作身体管理，但王濠镜还是对现状表示满意，至少某项愉悦身心的双修锻炼质量着实得到了提高。  
嗯……  
比如现在被他架住腿的王耀，看上去是真的好吃迷人。

王耀从不吝于在不住的喘息中表达自己的满足和欢欣，与其说是王濠镜带给他通往极点的捷径，倒不如说是因为与他共往巅峰的人是王濠镜，仅此而已。  
简直是要命的告白。  
一次次的冲击下王耀终究是没忍住，眼睛被蒙上之后都无法看到恋人因他露出的性感神情，尽管往常这种时候他都眼里湿气朦胧模糊不清，只有王濠镜看他的份，但这依旧不影响滤镜里的王濠镜被汗水和光线浇出的十二分帅气。  
有些微的温热覆上了那条黑布，王耀猜那是王濠镜的手掌。那里已经被汗和眼泪打湿了些许，他别过脸的一瞬间恰好错开了王濠镜本想落在他额头上的亲吻，大腿内侧的磨蹭倒是没有减小原有的力度，王耀不得不紧紧抓住身下地毯的绒毛，即便如此他的指甲还是恨不得直入掌心。  
他疼得直抽气，又仰起头想要更多被填充的完满，一点点的噬咬都能让他兴奋到颤栗。乐于欢享的细胞叫嚣着渴求的欲望，他有感受到王濠镜的气息愈加靠近，甚至能想象到体内被他碾过的样子而不去理会自己可能会有的迷乱模样，毕竟能让唯一契合的男人一次次陷入热潮的人从来只有他自己。  
被王濠镜扶起来、后背抵在沙发边上的王耀，满足地笑了起来，蜷了一下手指，很快就有另一只手把它牵住。  
掌心相贴，肢体交融，王耀徒劳地张嘴吸气，被王濠镜钻了空子吻过去。

隐约之中有轻叹一般的呢喃，爱侣在耳边温柔呼唤对方姓名，像见证互为彼此的最后仪式，总归要落于痴缠的温存。  
这些当然不够，王耀觉得自己错过了好多，自己的恋人在其他人的手机壁纸里占据红心，却不让家里的正牌看？王耀不安分地用脚掌蹭他，都没发觉自己的语调软得像撒娇：“濠镜，你，你解开它好不好……唔……解开啊……”  
“那你放松点啦……”话是这样讲，王濠镜还是把手伸了过去。  
王耀又开始求饶，求着要慢点更要轻点，殊不知绞紧某人的反应已经出卖了主人。王濠镜拧了他一把，王耀啊的一下喊了出来，被人逼出来的哭腔更甚。  
手掌轻轻抚摸那条黑布，王濠镜轻声道：“湿了啊……”  
王耀的耳尖一下子又红了起来。  
布条被人轻柔地移开，那双眼睛依旧湿漉漉地眨巴着。  
王濠镜俯身亲吻这对心上的琥珀。

 

那年的小小摄影棚里，王耀替王濠镜解开纱布，欲说还休的情愫顷刻炸开，他毫不犹豫地吻上了那双含情脉脉的眸子。  
眼皮跳动，心似擂鼓。

FIN.


End file.
